1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driver circuit and a display device having the gate driver circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driver circuit capable of preventing a signal distortion and a display device having the gate driver circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image. The LCD panel includes a display area on which an image is displayed, and a peripheral area adjacent to the display area. No image is displayed through the peripheral area. A plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels are formed on the display area. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) and a liquid crystal capacitor. A gate driving circuit that provides the gate lines with a gate signal and a data driving circuit that provides the data lines with a data signal are formed on the peripheral area of the LCD panel.
The gate driver circuit is formed on one portion of the peripheral area of the LCD panel during a process of manufacturing the TFT in the display area, and the data driver circuit is formed as a chip mounted on another portion of the peripheral area of the LCD panel. The gate driver circuit includes a shift register having a plurality of stages electrically connected to each other in series. Each of the stages is electrically connected to a corresponding gate line, and applies a gate signal to the corresponding gate line. The gate driver circuit may further include a plurality of signal wirings that provide various signals to the stages of the shift register.
When the signal wirings are formed at the gate driver circuit, signals applied to the signal wirings may be distorted by a parasitic capacitance between the signal wirings.
Furthermore, the signal wirings are extended in nonparallel directions with each other to form crossing portions. When the crossing portions of the signal wirings increase, a signal applied from the signal wirings is delayed or a signal is distorted by signal interference. The signal delay or signal distortion induces a maloperation of the gate driver circuit.